


Smoking Is Bad For You

by Talvin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Smoking, do not try this at home, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talvin/pseuds/Talvin
Summary: Gabriel never smokes where Adrien can see him.  But he made the mistake of smoking where Plagg can see him.





	Smoking Is Bad For You

"Did you get it?"

Plagg just grinned wickedly and held up a long brown strand.  "Yep.  Took a while, but finally found one.  Down by the Seine, where the tourists hang out. Do you have the needle?"

In answer, Nooroo brandished one of Gabriel's sewing needles like a sword. 

"Right," said the God of Chaos, "let's _do_ this!"

***

Late that night, after everyone else had gone to sleep, Gabriel entered his office.  He opened the lower drawer, on the left, and reached back until he found the items he needed. 

He had been a smoker in his youth, but gave it up at the urging of his wife.  Since her disappearance, he had started again, especially after one of his akumas had failed miserably.  He had started classifying attempts by how many cigarettes it took to calm down after.  Today's was a two-smoke akuma, he decided.  Not a spectacular failure, but bad enough. 

He leaned back in his chair, brought the cigarette to his lips, and flicked the lighter.  Deep breath to get it started...

_HACK! COUGH! WHEEZE!_ "Dear GOD what is that SMELL!"  He gagged, and ran for the window, fighting the urge to heave up his guts.  Then the smell hit him again, and he lost his rather expensive dinner into the bushes below.

From a dark corner of the office, two Kwamis snickered.  "Plagg, where did you learn that trick?"

"What, threading a horse-hair into a cigarette?  Oh, not all my Kittens have been wide-eyed innocents, you know!"

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody asked in one of the Discord Servers if Gabe had been a smoker. Then I remembered a *nasty* trick somebody told me how to do once, and how I should never do it to anyone I didn't wish to make a mortal enemy of. But Gabe has it coming.


End file.
